


Bros

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Rickon has had enough of Jon and Sansa's dancing around each other and decides to set the record straight that he has no problem with them being together.





	Bros

Rickon had rarely spoken since his return, but he could make himself known well enough, as he always could.

Sansa did her best to calm him at night, when he called for those long gone. She would sing to calm him, squeeze his hand until he finally relaxed with realisation that she was staying and he was safe and fallen into slumber.

Rickon’s sudden return had meant that whatever was going on between her and Jon was put on hold.

She could still feel his kiss against her lips, the surprising softness of it had made her sigh and melt into his arms. Neither had been drinking, it was a choice made with perfect clarity though Sansa wished she could blame it on something else, if only to avoid the awkward empty feeling between them now as they tried to appear as though they didn’t know how it felt to kiss the other.

Rickon didn’t deserve such confusion, she thought. He was her little brother, her last remaining sibling with Bran killed in the war and Arya leaving with Gendry. His happiness and security had to come first. She was used to her dreams shattering around her by now.

It was a surprise then, when Rickon actually initiated conversation one evening.

“I’m not a child,” he stated suddenly, stabbing his carrot rather roughly.

Jon’s head lifted from where it had been hovering over his dish as he ate, shooting his brother a perplexed look at the sudden outburst. Sansa lowered her fork and gave a patient smile.

“You are,” she corrected gently. “You are only eight.”

Rickon gave her a piercing look and Sansa knew he longed to say that what he had gone through meant his age held little sway over whether he was a child or not. He didn’t feel like a child anymore.

“I can still understand what is going on,” Rickon growled instead, gesturing between them with his fork. “And I won’t be blamed for it.”

“Blamed for what?” Jon retorted with an annoyed sigh.

“You two and your dancing around each other all the time. When you aren’t shooting each other lovesick looks that is.”

“Rickon, it isn’t that simple,” Jon responded, rubbing his temple with his knuckles.

“It is,” Rickon argued, turning to Sansa. “You’re Queen in the North. If you say you want to marry Jon, who is going to stop you? The only reason I can think of, is me. You're using me to stop whatever is happening here.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want that,” Sansa explained.

“I want you happy,” Rickon responded, surprisingly soft spoken now. “Both of you.”

Jon met her gaze, a hopeful smile already beginning to tug at his lips. ""Well, we do make a pretty couple," he joked.

Sansa reached out for his hand, feeling her own cheeks lifting with her returning smile as she gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

"You call that a proposal?" Rickon huffed.

 


End file.
